


But for you (I´d leave it all)

by Natblida_Klark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, but not as you expect, contemporary references, i guess, im bad at tagging, meet in the ark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natblida_Klark/pseuds/Natblida_Klark
Summary: Bellamy doesn´t like movies, because of how they portray love. Maybe that chages when he meets a pretty blonde.





	But for you (I´d leave it all)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Write a story about how arranged marriages are the standard. In fact, nobody marries for love. Love does not even exist in your character’s world. However, when they are drawn to someone who is already spoken for, they start to question everything they know about love.

Bellamy did not like movies. In fact, he hated them. And not because the only movie his family owned was “Titanic”. That had nothing to do with it. On the other hand, Bellamy could talk about it for hours. How Jack loved Rose. How they had sex. How they fell in love, so hard, that they were willing to die for each other. Bellamy hated that word. “Love”. Bellamy hated many things. He hated his father, his mother, his job, and the privileged people that live on the other side of the Ark.

The only person he did not hate was his sister. Octavia, with her innocent smile, could brighten his days. He truly adored her. However, because of the Ark´s strict population policies had to hide in the floor of their quarters, and cry all the time she was in the darkness. He truly hated that sound. Because of her, when their mother felt in one of her episodes of depression, Bellamy took a job as a janitor in the privileged stations, so he could afford his mother´s medicine.

Today, an engagement was being celebrated. The thing about the Ark, all marriages were arranged. Since the station carried the last of humanity, all babies had to be the strongest. The fitness. Therefore, you married the person who´s genes were best compatible to yours. There is no room for sexuality, or love. You do what you have to do for the survival of humanity.

Bellamy was sweeping the floors close to the main entrance of the event. From there, he could see the fancy dresses and tuxedos. It was very clear that the people who were hosting the party had a bunch of money. He hated them. He really did. How could they dress like that when back home, his people were living a day at a time, without enough money to feed themselves? How do humans neglect other humans? However, of course he knew. Love does not exist. If it did, his sister would not have to hide for the rest of her life. 

Bellamy had been cleaning and re-cleaning the floors for hours, when the clocked hit midnight. He swore under his breath, he had to wait until the party was over and clean the mess the privileged had made. And if the music was any indication, the party was far from over. He gave up cleaning the floors again and sat down. He looked through his backpack, got his book out and opened it in the chapter he was reading. Thank everything for Octavia, who reminded him to bring it. He had read only one paragraph one a voice startled him.

“What are you reading?”

Bellamy gave the stranger a look and was surprised at what he saw. A beautiful girl was standing beside him. She was wearing a beautiful red dress, that hugged her figure well, and high heels. Her blonde hair was loose on her shoulders, and as she kneeled to see him better, he made out her blue eyes. She settled besides him and gave him a questioning look. It took Bellamy a moment before he realized she was waiting for an answer.

“Um… the Iliad.”

“Sounds a little boring. What is it about?” She asked, and to Bellamy´s surprise, it actually looked like she didn´t know.

“You haven´t read it? I always thought that a Princess like you would know about a classic like the Iliad” he tried to joke, but it came out as a harsh and fill with hatred.

“Yeah, well, I guess I am not as interested in books. I prefer movies,” she answered, shyly. “You think I am a princess?”

“Well, as far as I know, princesses are beautiful and wear pretty dresses” Bellamy smiles as she blushed and look down. “Why aren’t you enjoying the party?”

“I don’t want to pretend I am happy when I am going to get married to Wells,” she snapped her head back up and looked straight at him. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, Wells is my best friend, but I don’t think of him as anything else. And the idea that I have to have sex with him grosses me out. I know the faith of humanity is in our hands or whatever, but it is not fair” her hands started making gestures as she spoke, and Bellamy caught himself thinking it was cute. She opened her mouth to keep talking but he interrupted her.

“Hey, it is not fair, but at least you are marrying into a good family, I mean, the son of the Chancellor… how could you do better?”

“Of course you know who Wells is” she scoffed “but of course!” she sounded mad. She stopped looking at him and instead faced the wall in front of them. Bellamy could not understand why she was so mad. Nobody in the Ark had a choice in whom to marry, but at least she was marrying well.

They feel in silence for what seem like ages. Bellamy was stealing glances at her every few minutes. Until he saw a tear streaming down her cheek, he decided to talk again.

“I am Bellamy. From Factory Station” he gave her his hand as greet. 

The end of her mouth twitched up as she took it. “Clarke. From Alpha Station”

“I figured as much” he replied, “Clarke, let´s make a deal, I tell you about the Iliad and you tell me about one of those horrible movies you like?”

They talked for at least an hour. Clarke laughed every time Bellamy made a joke, listened carefully and asked him questions when she didn´t understand something about the plot. Then, she started telling him about this movie, that sounded actually cool, and Bellamy can´t think of a moment he smiled more than this night. Clarke was just telling him how Ron and Harry went looking for Hermione in the bathrooms, when an older woman and a young man came out of the party, screaming Clarke´s name.

“Shit” Clarke said as she closed her eyes. She turned around to see the people that were calling her, and as soon as she realized they had not seen them yet, she took Bellamy´s hand, pushed him up and ran in the opposite direction. Of course, Bellamy knew this was a stupid plan, since the people could clearly hear Clarke´s heels and his heavy shoes against the metallic floor, but he let Clarke take him where she desired.

They ran for at least ten minutes, and finally stopped when they reached a door with a sign that read “Art Class”. He took a moment to regain his breath while Clarke introduced a passcode to open the door, and as soon as they heard the familiar “ding” that indicated that the door was opened, Clarke tugged him in.

“I´m sorry, I didn´t know what to do. And I really would like to tell you how the movie ends.” Clarke said.

“It is alright but, I have to go back, I kinda have to finish my job” he said and proceed to tell her what his job was specifically.

“Fuck, I´m so sorry. I didn´t even think… I brought you here to show you my drawing of Dumbledore. “She turned around and started looking inside of a box that was standing in one of the desks. “Here, you have it, as an apology. I can tell you the rest of the plot on the way back.”

As they walked back, he stared at the drawing. It was good, and considering it was just pencil on the sheet, it looked like a picture. She was very talented. When she finished her storytelling, he told her so and she blushed. When they made it back to the party, she stopped for a second and turned to look at him.

“I´ll finish the party now, so you can get some sleep tonight,” she said before adding, “it was really nice to meet you, Bellamy. May we meet again.” She smiled, as she turned around.

“We might,” he said, before she was out of earshot. She turned around. “I work at Alpha station every other day,” he continued, “maybe you can host another fancy party and run away again”.

She smiled and he mimic her expression. “Sounds like a plan, Bellamy…?”

“Blake. Bellamy Blake”

She smiled even brighter “Bellamy Blake” She turned around and went inside a party.

Bellamy could not wipe the smile off his face for the next week

* * *

Clarke was nervous; she had never been to this side of the Ark alone before. But she was determined to give this to Bellamy. It´s been two months since her engagement party, and her wedding was just around the corner, but since then, she and Bellamy have been meeting in almost every shift he has at Alpha station. And frankly, she was falling for him. Hard. Every time he smiles, says her name, grabs the bridge of his nose in frustration, or looks at her… yes, she is doomed.

She stops when she reaches his door. He had never told her where exactly he lives, but one of the benefits of being engaged to the Chancellor´s son was having access to certain information. She took a deep breath before knocking. She heard a lot of moving and rumbling inside the quarters, and then silence. Until a worried-looking, Bellamy opened the door.

“Princess” he said, looking relieved. The nickname had become something usual between them and, even though she didn´t like it at first, it was growing on her. “Um… what are you doing here?”

“I wanted to see you” she leaned in to kiss his cheek “can I come in?” she asked after her lips left his skin.

“I don’t know, can you?” he teased her, smiling, and damn.

“You know what I meant,” she said, as she tried to make her way inside the apartment, but Bellamy blocked her path.

“Now is not a good moment, Clarke.”

“Um… why?” she asked, skeptical.

“Don´t push it, please.” He said, and she could see the fear in his eyes.

“Oh okay, well, I brought you this” She said, as she took the book out of her purse. She saw it the day before, small and well preserved, at the trade, and she just had to get it for Bellamy. She handed him the book, and he stared at the golden letters, that spelled “Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone”. Then, he smiled.

“Clarke, I-“

“Don´t sweat it. I wanted you to have it.” She smiled “Fine, see you tomorrow?”

“Yes!” he answer, finally looking at her. “Thank you, really. Thank you”.

He closed the door, as Clarke turned around. When she started walking away, a girl´s laugh coming from Bellamy´s quarters. Did he have somebody with him? Did he have a girlfriend? Were they making fun of her? Clarke could hear her heart break into a million pieces.

* * *

He was waiting outside the party, reading the last chapter of the book she had given him. He loved it from beginning to end. Almost as much as he loved her. Even though he could not admit it to Octavia, he started falling for Clarke. And here he was, waiting for her to escape from her wedding rehearsal. He was not meant to work tonight, but his boss told him that the couple had asked specifically for him. Bellamy knew that the “couple” was just Clarke, and that made him smile.

Clarke emerged from the party, looking… fancy. Her hair up in a high bun; she had big earrings on, a beautiful long grey dress and the highest heels he had ever seen. She looked beautiful, but she always looked beautiful. Even, when she was sweaty after a shift at the clinic. Even in her pajamas, talking to him about her life. She was always beautiful.

As soon as she spotted him, she sprinted towards him. When she reached him, she sat beside him, put her head in her shoulder and started to cry. Like, fully cry. It broke his heart. However, he let her, and soothed her, until she calmed down.

“I broke it off” she said “I couldn´t. I love Wells too much to make him suffer like that”

Bellamy was, to say the least, surprised. He had never heard of an engagement being called off. Everybody followed through, because, well, humanity had to survive.

When Clarke realized he wasn´t going to answer, she continued: “To be honest, I did it more for myself than for Wells. I… am in love with this other person, but he is taken. I guess I am that unlucky,” she laughed humorlessly. She rose her head to look at him, and Bellamy was sure she could see the sheer shock in his eyes. He had a reason to be, because he was unlucky too. He was in love with her and she was in love with someone else. Life was unjust.

“Is he from Alpha station? Maybe you guys could be compatible,” he suggested, uncomfortable.

“Oh my God,” she said, “it is you Bellamy. Ever since, I met you. It has been you,”

Surprised left and confusion came. “Why would you think I am taken?”

“I… um… I heard… the day I left you the book, I heard a girl laugh… I… um… I thought…” She said, embarrassed.

“Shit” Bellamy said, “Clarke that was…”he was sure he could trust her, but not here, not when someone from the party could come out. “ Her name is Octavia. She is family. I´ll introduce you two later, okay; but Clarke, I think I am in love with you too.”

Clarke smiled and leaned in. She brushed her lips to his, but not kissed him. He smiled at her silent question, and leaned in to kiss her properly. They melted into it, until Bellamy broke it.

“Princess, we don´t, we can´t…” he whispered against her lips.

“I asked for test two weeks ago, we are and we can” she smiled and kissed him again.

Bellamy did not hate the Titanic anymore, because for this girl in his arms, he was willing to risk his life.

**Author's Note:**

> hey, hello! this is my first ever fanfic, please tell me what you think! constructive criticism is always good. Also, forgive any grammatical mistakes, english is not my first language
> 
> Also also, follow me on twitter @Natblida_Klark.
> 
> lots of love


End file.
